Danica Sanchez-Hawkins
Danica Valerie Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the second daughter and fourth child of Abigail and Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins. She will possess the abilities of Survival Creation, Circumspect, Strength Manipulation and Psionic Blast. Appearance Danica will have thick black hair, which will be just below shoulder length for most of her life. Her eyes will be dark brown. She will be of medium build and will be 5'8 in height when fully grown. Abilities Danica's first ability will be Survival Creation. She will be capable of creating anything she needs to survive. Normally, this will involve creating things like food, water, shelter and medical supplies. She could also create a weapon if she was fighting for a life, or a lockpick to free herself if she was imprisoned. She will always be limited by the object's neccessity. She will never be able to create something she only wants, not needs. Her second ability will be Circumspect, the ability to see in all directions. This ability will be passive, and Danica will not be able to suppress or control it at all. It will enable her to see in every direction, all the time, possessing 360'°' vision. She will never show any discomfort at the ability, or struggle to deal with the extra sensory information. It will not affect the shape or form her physical eyes at all. Her third ability will be Strength Manipulation. Danica will be capable of manipulating physical strength, mental strength and the strength of abilities. She will be able to give herself and others physical strength comparable to enhanced strength, and will be able to block the strength gained by enhanced strength, chi, peak physical properties and all vampirism abilities such as adrenal vampirism and phobic vampirism. Additionally, she will be able to make people more or less susceptible to mental suggestion and control, and will be able to augment and negate other abilities. Her final ability will be Psionic Blast. Danica will be able to link with another's mind using eye contact. Once she has formed this link, she will be able to use it in order to attack that individual psionically, sending a blast of mental pain. The longer she sustains the attack, the more severe its effects can be, and long use could leave a person comatose or even kill them. Weaker use could harm or destroy memories, weaken thought processes and just hurt the person. She will always need the eye contact to form a link, and won't be able to create one without it, but the eye contact won't need to be sustained while she attacks. She could even attack from a distance once the link is formed. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins *Father - Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins *Older brothers - Mick and Jared Sanchez-Hawkins *Older sister - Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins *Younger triplet sisters - Teresa and Sofia Sanchez-Hawkins *Aunts - Katie Petrelli, Magdalena Greene, Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Uncles - Alex Petrelli, Ciaran Greene, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Cousins - Harry Greene, Jake Greene, Emily Greene, Willow Greene, Braedan Petrelli, Alice Petrelli History & Future Etymology Danica is a Slavonic name which means "morning star". Her middle name, Valerie, is Latin and means "to be healthy and strong". It may refer to how her abilities can keep her healthy, help her survive and give her strength. Her surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters